Women work harder than men to perform specific tasks because their mean maximun lifting strength (MLS) is ~50% of the MLS for men when uncorrected for body mass and body composition. Consequently, women have a higher demand for easily combusted carbohydrates and probably experience greater fluctuations of glycogen depletion and recovery. This study will utilize non-invasive natural abundance 13C nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS) to examine muscle glycogen depletion and recovery patterns associated with performing a standardized lifting task over a six hour period and over several subsequent days. This study will provide a practical scientific basis for improving the nutritional support for women in labor intensive occupations so they can better meet the physical challenges of their careers.